


Strangers

by x103femke



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x103femke/pseuds/x103femke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jennifer comes to visit Haven for her vacation<br/>She meets someone who changes her view of the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeliriousMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousMess/gifts).



God how can I be lost again? Jennifer thought. I walked down this road a thousand times and...  
Suddenly she bumped into a tall man with a ponytail.

"Oh, I am sorry." She said still looking at her phone. "I just lost the way and walked down this road for like forever and."

"It's okay." The man said. "Let me help you."

"Well I was looking for a restaurant named the Grey Gull and I can't find it." Jennifer explained.

"Well your a lucky girl, you just bumped into the boss of the business. I can give you a ride if you want." The man offered.

"Um." Jennifer thought. "I don't even know your name."

"Sorry let's start over." The man laughed.  
"Duke, Duke Crocker." He gave her his hand.  
"Jennifer Mason." She accepted his hand. "Just call me Jenn."

What are you thinking Jennifer you never let someone call you that unless..

"So my car is over there." Duke pointed at his Landrover.

"T-thank you for bringing me to the restaurant." Jennifer stuttered when he walked her to the car.

They arrived at the Grey Gull and Duke gave her a cocktail with a purple umbrella in it.  
"From the house." He said and smiled.

"Wow, thanks a lot." Was he flirting with her?  
"You're welcome, you can stay here as long as you want."  
Jennifer smiled at him. Yes he was flirting with her. Did she mind? No.  
"So where are you from?" Duke asked after a silence.  
"Oh, from Boston." She smiled.

"Cool, what are you doing here in Haven?"  
"Took a few weeks off." She laughed. "I read about Haven and gave it a shot."  
"And is it worth it?"  
"Definitely, and the people are lovely." 

"What have you visit so far? He asked her.  
"Only the lighthouse I came here yesterday."  
"Did you like it? If you want to I can give you a sightseeing tour on my boat?" He offered.

"You have a boat?" Jennifer looked like a kid in a candy store.  
"Haha yes." Duke laughed. "We can go tomorrow morning."  
"Yeah, yes that sounds awesome!" Jenn jumped up and down.  
"Okay easy jumper here eat your dinner." He gave her a bord with french fries and a steak.

Duke ended his shift and asked Jennifer to stay with him because then they could see the sun rise on the Atlantic's ocean well that was his excuse.

He liked Jennifer and not just a bit. And she was drunk. Wich wasn't really an excuse but he didn't care.  
"Do you want to come with me?" He asked standing besides her.

"Yes sure." She jumped off her chair and took a last sip of her already empty beer.  
"Let's go."

 

Duke drove then to the Cape Rouge and showed Jennifer the most important parts of his boat.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Jennifer said falling down on his couch.  
"Ohkay." Duke said kind of disappointed.

"So how late will we be up tomorrow?" Jenn asked with her face in the pillow.

"I don't know do you want to see the sunrise?" 

"If I don't have an hangover, yes."

"Okay good, I'll speak to you tomorrow." Duke said and walked towards his bedroom.

The next morning Duke woke around 6 o'clock. He walked to his kitchen to make breakfast but he got distracted by a cute Jennifer laying on the edge of the couch almost falling off.

He tried to push her back on the couch but Jenn woke when he touched her.  
"Wooh easy there pal." She said being disorientated. 

"Okay okay." Duke stepped back and let her handle herself.

"Where am I?" She asked but after a few seconds she rememberd Duke.

"I sorry Duke, I think I drank to much." She looked at him.

"It's okay can I put the light on or do you have a hangover?" He asked politely.

"Uuh I go for the second." She said closing her eyes.

With that answer Duke walked to the kitchen and asked Jennifer: "Would you like waffels for breakfast?"

"That sounds delicious." Jennifer turned around trying to find motivation to go of the couch.

"Good, would you also like some orange juice?" 

"Yes sure." She answered. "God I shouldn't have drink so much." She laughed.

"Yes you did drink a lot."Duke joked.

"I shouldn't have." She laughed but immediately stopped because she got a headache from it. "Ouch."

"Do you want an aspirine?" 

"Yeah if it helps."

Duke got one from his first aid kit and got some water for her.

"Here you go. Do you want to swim later today?" He asked. "If you feel better by then?"

"Uh I don't have any swimming clothes, thought it would be cold in Maine." She rolled off the couch and got up to drink some orange juice.

"You could do skinny dipping." Duke joked secretly hoping she would say yes.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer looked up while sipping on her orange juice. He wanted to see her naked?

"Sorry I didn't mean that way." He apologised fast.

"It's okay." Jennifer smiled.

"Waffels are done, do you want some?" He held up a plate.

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed one and put it in her mouth.  
"When are we leaving?" She asked with her mouth full.

"We'll go when you are dressed warm!" He said and walked towards his bedroom with a waffle in his mouth.

They both got dressed and duke thaught her how to sail the ship a little but she got to scared and Duke had to take it over very soon.  
At the very end of the tour Duke sailed passed the lighthouse where Jennifer ran to the deck and literary jumped up and down. 

"Can we pleeaaassseee lay here for a while, it's so beautiful here." She begged.

"Well, we can see the sun go down from here." He smiled. "But you have to help me to let the anker down."

"Okay, tell me what to do!" Jenn looked at Duke.

They got the anker down in minutes and Duke dragged a table out for dinner. He wanted to make it a romantic dinner so he gathered some nice candles a table cloth and wine glasses.

"Wow, you did this for me?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, sit down, I am going to make my famous taco's." He kissed the top of her hair when she sat down and walked to the kitchen.

Did he really just...? Jennifer asked herself while looking at the beautiful lighthouse that now had an edge of orange. 

30 minutes later Duke came with his famous taco's. 

"So, I put a lot of effort into it." He started when he sat down. "But I want you to guess the ingredients."

She took a small bite.  
"Well I taste." She thought out loud. "Mango, lettuce." She chewed. "Chicken, oh pineapples, cucumber?" She looked at him.

"Wow yes but I put also carrots and cheese." He smiled.

"It's really good Duke." She said enthusiastic.

"Well I am glad you like it." He laughed.

They eat talking about nothing that was really important and watching the sun go down behind the lighthouse.


End file.
